


Leaving Louisiana

by xlivvielockex



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not comics compliant, not beta'ed. Buffy gets sent off to Louisiana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Louisiana

Louisiana had topped Buffy’s list of places that she would rather not go to. Again. Ever. Giles had pointed her like a weapon and she went zooming off like a good little Slayer, even though she was now old enough to no longer be carded for beer. Hitting 25 had been a bummer and the years since then hadn’t been much better. A blur of travel and slayage and watching the world unfold as vampires decided to “come out of the coffin”. 

So here she was, on another mission for Giles and his New Council. They didn’t even call themselves that anymore. Just some fancy acronym that spell out “W.A.T.C.H.E.R.”. She thought that was the latest email she got. She was bouncing from dead zone to dead zone and down in the bayou was no different. 

Buffy couldn’t be sure if it was the oppressive heat or the humidity that was killing her fancy new technological device but all she knew was that it was not working. She was starting to think that she needed gills down here. Always wet and miserable. She had already spent one night here, completely convinced that this is where she sent Angel after ramming a sword through him and making Angel-kebob. Mmm, kebob sounded so good right now, she thought as her stomach reminded her of how empty it was. One look at people sucking the heads of crayfish last night and she lost her appetite for a good week. Anything called a mudbuggy did not belong on her plate, not now and not ever. 

Hoping that this Fangtasia place was the right spot, she slipped in through the back. There was no way she was paying a cover and she didn’t want any vampires to know that a Slayer was creeping around their fancy nightclub. This whole thing with the vampires, all the new rules, she had to be careful that they were people-killing vampires and not biting-during-sex vampires or biting-for-a-snack vampires or biting-willing-humans vampires or Tru-Blood-guzzling vampires. It was enough to get her head to spinning. High school was suddenly looking a lot easier. See vampire. Quip with vampire. Stake vampire. Get a cookie. Job well done. 

Moving from the back, she slipped into the crowd. She could totally understand the appeal of vampires: sexy, forbidden, great in bed. Buffy couldn’t fault all these people for showing up for a good time. Stopping at the bar, she looked for anything that would set her Slayer-senses to tingling. She had gotten good over the past few months at spotting the vampires that were cruising for a killing. Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise, she paused. She was being watched. For the first time in her life, she felt eyes on her instead of the other way around. She felt like she was the prey. 

It didn’t take long before there was a voice at her ear. Even before he said a word, she had her hand curled around the stake hidden in her jacket. The jacket was big and hot but it was effective at hiding weaponry. And it was better than some of her other patrolling outfit choices in the past decade. 

“I don’t think you paid the cover.” 

She couldn’t place the accent. After years of traveling the world, she had heard most of them but this one was new to her. She didn’t look at him, keeping her cool. “There is a cover to get into this place? I think you should pay me for showing up.”

“Slayers are bad for business.” 

“Can’t a girl get a drink and a dance like a normal person?” She finally took a moment to look over at him. He was taller than her, blonde, and all together very good looking with short blonde hair. 

“Neither of us is normal people. Never will be. We should stop pretending.” He paused as he shifted to turn to face her, leaning one elbow on the bar to look at her.

Buffy knew that this vampire probably knew as soon as she got within a mile of the club. He was probably watching her before she even felt that first prickle against her skin. “You know, I’ve been through the whole brooding stalking vampire in the shadows thing. Twice actually. It’s really old.”

“Oh, I am not the brooding vampire type. Nor the stalking type. We have one of those around here.” Giving a wave of his hand, he continued. “However, I am just your type.”

Bristling at this, her hand tightened so firmly around the stake, she could hear the wood starting to splinter beneath her fingers. “I don’t have a type. I’m just here, doing my job.”

Her answer brought a smirk to his features. “As am I.”

“Your job is to harass your customers?” Her hip cocked out slightly, matching his casual stance with a defensive one of her own, just in case.

“You didn’t pay the cover therefore, you are hardly a customer.”

“Totally doesn’t count. I was going to buy a drink.”

“There is no need. Your drinks are free tonight.” He pushed off from the bar counter, sliding back and getting lost in the crowd.

Standing there, mouth suddenly agape, she felt her fingers finally tighten so much that the stake broke in half. Whoever he was, he was now on Buffy’s list of people to stake. She didn’t stop to think that Spike was one time on that list and how well that turned out. 

Turning to the bar keep, she withdrew her hand from inside her jacket, picking the splinters out. “Something fruity please. With lots of alcohol.”

She wasn’t going to get to leave Louisiana that easily.


End file.
